


The Perverted Cat

by darkroses



Series: Familiar Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Dean Winchester, Character Death, F/M, Familiar Dean, Owner Dean, Pervert Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Warlocks, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, clueless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Dean is a familiar stuck in the form of a ginger cat, thanks to a severe allergy to cats. Unable to follow in his family line of glorified bookkeepers of magic, Dean spends his days looking out for Sammy, perving Sammy's girlfriend, and being a badass cat.Did he mention he loves to perv Jessica?





	The Perverted Cat

Being a cat was pretty great, in Dean’s humble opinion. Being Sam’s owner was even better, also in Dean’s humble opinion. Officially, Dean was a service cat, which made Dean roll his eyes, but it kept him from getting his nuts cut off. Therefore, he couldn’t complain. The reason why he was declared a service cat in the first place was that Sammy decided to run off to college instead of becoming a librarian warlock. Dean couldn’t really blame Sammy; he became a cat instead.

Granted, he never managed to cast the most-simple spell correctly, but that was beside the point. The point was he, Dean Winchester, was a familiar stuck in cat form. Well, he wouldn’t say stuck. He liked to think of it as his preferred form.

Why?

Sammy’s girlfriend.

First of all, Jessica was way out of Sammy’s league. Dean had told Sammy this many times, but Sammy didn’t understand his meows. So much for Sammy being the smart one if he can’t even understand simple meows.

Second of all, she liked to wear dresses without panties because she hated panty lines. There were few things better than parking his furry butt in between her legs and taking in the view. She always petted on him while he took in the goods. Sam told him to stop being a perv more than once in front of Jessica, but Jessica, not knowing that he was a familiar, would defend him as being just a cat. Sam’s jaw clenched every single time.

Third, Jessica liked to take bubble baths. Dean’s favorite place to perch was at the end of the tub. The way the bubbles slowly moved over her breasts would forever be in Dean’s spank bank.

Fourth, Jessica gave him catnip. Lots and lots of catnip. He liked to spend most of his days high staring at the birds outside the apartment. Sam wouldn’t let him murder. One day, he would get to murder all of the birds.

Right now, though, Jessica wasn’t home, and it was just him and Sam.

Sammy seemed rather tense if his pacing and pulling on his hair was anything to go by. Dean meowed at him because Sammy needed to take a chill pill, kill a bird, and have some catnip.

Sam stopped mid pacing and pointed at him. He said harshly, “Stop perving my girlfriend, Dean. I know what you’re doing. You watched us have sex. What the fuck, man?”

Dean winked a Sam.

Sam groaned and yelled, “You are such an asshole.” His baby brother took a couple of calming breathes and said quieter, “You know what I am calling Dad.”

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped. He knew he was screwed.

+++

John Winchester had the critical job of traveling around the country looking for demonic activity. Dean found this whole thing to be utterly stupid since Sammy kicked him out for perving his girl, and zero demons have been found. His dad even cut off his catnip supply. At least he still had his badass service cat vest.

It was all dull and dumb until they landed back in Palo Alto at Sammy’s apartment. His dad was convinced a demon was nearby, and there fucking was, but no one would listen to him. Brady, the slimly trust fund baby, was a demon. Not a wrong choice for a demon, but still slimly trust fund baby. Dean tried to warn them, but no one understood him or thought he was an asshole.

He really should have paid more attention when his dad tried to teach him Morse code.

One evening while Sammy and his dad were out looking for the demon. Dean was stuck at home with Jessica. He followed her around all evening and tried to entice her into taking a bath. Just as she was filling up with tub with wonderous bubbles, there was a knock on the door. Dean immediately hated this cockblocker.

Jessica slipped on a nightgown and went to answer the door. Dean’s fur stood on end when he heard Jessica’s excited voice, “Hey Brady! How are you?” Dean listened to a loud thud from the other room. He peaked out and saw Brady’s demon black eyes.

Brady smiled menacingly at Jessica and said calmly, “I… I am doing amazing.”

Dean ran out into the room to protect Jessica only for the demon to flick his hand at him and send him hurdling across the room with so much force it knocked him out.

When Dean came too, it was to the sound of Sam’s concerned voice, “Oh my God, Dean! Are you okay?”

Dean blinked his eyes at Sammy. What the fuck happened? Oh right, a fucking demon mashed him into a wall. Then Dean remembered Jessica. He meowed frantically, trying to convey to Sammy the need to find Jessica.

Somehow, it clicked for his dumbass little brother. Sammy laid his head down gently and said a little strained, “Jess?” Sam walked into to the bedroom, and Dean felt the change immediately. It was all a trap. Dean felt the air leave the place, and fire start as Sammy screamed.

Dean tried to pull himself up, but he fell over. He had to get Sammy out of here. Dean winced when he heard the door breakdown followed by thunderous footsteps. John picked him up and said calmly, “I got you, boy.” Then Dean watched helplessly as his dad pulled Sam away from the burning corpse of Jessica.

His days of perving Jessica were officially over.

++

Thirty-six hours later, dumb and dumber warlock, also known as Dad and Sammy, found a spell so he could talk to them. They all sat around a shitty motel table, and of course, Dad had to interrogate. “Dean, tell me what happened.”

Dean flicked his tail in aggravation a couple of times, “Brady is the demon. I tried to tell you before, but you couldn’t understand me. The slimy bastard came in while you were gone. He used his mojo to knock me out and kill Jessica.”

John sighed, “You can see them?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his father and hissed at him. How could his father be so dense?

John scolded, “Don’t you take an attitude with me.”

_Yeah, well, screw him._ Dean composed himself and squared his flurry shoulders, “I can see all sorts of monsters. I guess it is a cat thing. I don’t know. I could tell that Brady was dark and wrong. I knew, somehow, that he was a demon.”

John nodded and let out a slow breath, “Okay… Sammy, we need to work with Dean to develop a communication method so he can warn you about any monsters nearby. It is Dean’s job to look out for you.”

++

And that was how Dean got his most important job back. Looking after Sammy.

And his catnip.


End file.
